


Trying Not to F*ck This Up

by FireAwayy



Series: Pendragon Racing [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Arthur gets lucky, Arthur is adorbs and horribly stupid honest, BAMF Merlin, F/M, Freya is badass, Gwaine my precious Gwaine, Horses, Leon is long suffering, M/M, Merlin gets frisky, This story should be about her, Uther is less of a dick, everyone feel sorry for him, racing horses, you sassy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAwayy/pseuds/FireAwayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has won his first race and he's on cloud nine...what could make it better?<br/>Some good news coming from the absolutely delicious Arthur Pendragon, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not to F*ck This Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so I didn't abandon you I swear! I just had some non Merthur stuff going on (feel sorry for me) but I'm back. Not much smut I know but it's coming. I believe Merthur is a beautiful relationship and I'm trying to develop it before the roll in the hay (get it? Because there's horses and hay? Ehhh? Ehhh?) 
> 
> PLEASE comment!!!!! :) 
> 
> Third part in the Pendragon Racing series

Merlin couldn’t stop grinning. The feel of winning was all over him. The way Freya felt when she lunged across the finish line, her lithe body rocking under him as she gave 100% and finished first. Merlin dragged the Pendragon’s silks off his thin frame and hung them up in his cubby. His face was covered in dirt and thick globs of mud rolled down his neck but it was worth it. 

And the hug he got from Arthur…well that was just icing on the cake. 

It was one of those hugs you feel deep in your soul—like when you have a really shitastic day and your mom just takes one look at you and knows, really knows, and gives you a hug and suddenly everything is right again. 

Only this time he felt something spark, an interest maybe. Not a full blown fire, not yet anyway but it was getting there. He smirked and wandered over to the shower, taking a quick three minute shower. He scrubbed the mud off and watched it rinse down the drain, his victory sliding around and around before slipping through the small holes. Briefly he wondered if he should have a good wank—hugging Arthur was all it took to get him going. He didn’t want to sully his victory shower by rubbing one off but…if he saw Arthur at all well, he might have a problem. 

Thinking about Arthurs body—all suited up—hard and warm, pressed full length against him was all it took to get him hard. A few strokes and a twist he came hard against the shower wall. 

When he emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips Gwaine was leaning against his cubby with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“What did I tell you?”

They embraced, a bro hug that rivalled all bro hugs, and it wasn’t awkward despite Merlin’s near nudity.

When Merlin turned to get changed Gwaine took a seat on the bench. “You know, I gotta admit I was nervous for you. But when I saw you make for the lead and Freya…man Freya just had this look on her face and gave a huge ‘Fuck you bitches’ to those other fillies I just knew you’d pull it off.” 

Merlin laughed and pulled on his red Pendragon Racing polo and jeans, the denim hanging off his hips and shaping around his pert ass. Gwaine had told him on multiple occasions they were his ‘fuck me’ jeans and that’s what he was going for with Arthur. 

“Gwaine?” Merlin asked softly as he straddled the bench in front of Gwaine pulling the red Pendragon Racing hat over his mess of wet curly hair. “I…I have a crush on Arthur.” 

Gwaine’s eyebrows disappeared up into his roguish hair. “Arthur Pendragon? Our boss? Our boss’ boss' son?” 

Merlin paused working through what Gwaine was trying to say. “Uh..yes? I think.” 

Gwaine rolled his eyes and smacked his thigh. “Uh dude, no. Stop. Pause. For the love of God I can’t think of a worse person to crush on…well, he’s super delicious and hello gorgeous ass but he’s our boss.” 

Merlin nodded adjusting his hat as he pulled on his boots. “And this is my problem Gwaine. I wouldn’t be talking to you if it wasn’t an issue obviously.” Merlin took a moment to look around the locker room—the white washed walls, wooden cubbys for the jockeys, and tables for the valet’s to clean boots and saddles. Gwaine had offered to be Merlin’s valet today but usually he worked the gate or groomed one of Pendragon’s racing horses. 

Merlin stood from the bench and adjusted his hat again. “Is there going to be a party?” 

Gwaine laughed and nodded. Every time a Pendragon horse won its race Leon and Lance would allow beer and some appetizers in the barn office and an hour or so to celebrate—it kept morale high and supported camaraderie so Uther funded it even though he thought it was pointless. 

The two dark haired men made it back to the barn, ignoring the rest of the races preferring the party. Party may have been a strong word, as it was just the guys who weren’t working hanging out in the poorly air conditioned office but…

Arthur was there. 

Merlin found a beer in his hand and several congratulatory slaps and grins. He appreciated them all but like a finely honed heat seeking missile he couldn’t get Arthur out of his mind. 

But suddenly he was there. 

His warm presence was pressed against his back, so close it was violating every personal space rule ever. 

Merlin wasn’t complaining. 

“So you’re the man of the hour, huh?” Arthur’s voice was like liquid crack, like velvet slipping along polished wood.

Merlin shuddered. “Well Freya did most of the work, she’s an incredible animal.” 

Arthur nodded leaning closer to him. “You see…I knew Cenred got her too amped up at the gate, she couldn’t run her race right.” 

Merlin blushed a little and gently shoved at Arthur. “Well…thank you.” His blush deepened a little. “I really mean it, Arthur. You…well I really feel like this is the chance I’ve been needing.” 

 

Merlin didn’t know it but that little blush had Arthur nearly jumping out of his skin with need to jump his bones. His lithe athletic body, with the ass hugging jeans and adorable baseball did terribly wonderful things to Arthur. 

After Merlin and Freya won the race Uther had turned to Arthur, his face stern but a small twinkle in his eyes. 

“Put the boy on some of the second string horses.” 

And then he was gone, but that was the most approval Arthur had ever gotten from his forbidding father. One of Arthur’s original gut decisions and Uther approved it. 

Arthur hadn’t stopped grinning and now this young man was thanking him with an earnest smile and a deep blush…best day ever. 

“Merlin don’t be ridiculous.” Arthur shoved Merlin back a little. “Oh, I need to talk to you.” He gestured for Merlin to follow him down the barn aisle. Arthur’s shiny fancy man shoes were ruined from the dirt of the barn aisle but he didn’t care, not with Merlin wearing that silly hat and the scent of a fresh shower lingering in the air. 

They ended up by Freya’s stall. She was happily munching her hay with her eyes closed and contentedness radiating off of her like waves. Her legs were wrapped and she smelled strongly of liniment from her relaxing bath before. Merlin reached out and stroked her face, feeling her soft muzzle press against his hand. They’re race today sealing a bond they’d formed from months of mucking her stall and grooming her. 

“My father watched the race today.” Arthur said softly. 

Merlin visibly tensed and Arthur understood the reaction. “No no, Merlin. He liked it. He’s asked Leon to put you on the second string.” He said quickly stroking Freya’s neck in silent apology for calling her second string. 

“I know it’s not everything you wanted, and ideally I want you on Ex but…” 

Merlin leapt up and threw his arms around Arthur’s neck pulling their lips together. It was harsh, almost angry, but desperate and it definitely fanned the embers into a roaring fire that licked up their bellies and the arousal between them was palpable. 

Arthur wasted no time in sliding his arms around Merlin’s waist and holding him close, their fronts pressed together. Arthur slid his knee between Merlin’s legs and Merlin made an adorable mewling sound. 

“Arthur…you’ve given me everything I could have wanted. You gave me a chance…you saw a rider…a jockey when everyone else just saw a groom. And I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you. You looked ridiculous in your suit standing here in the barn aisle but…you saw me, and that sounds cheesy and horrible but you saw me Arthur and I needed to kiss you.” 

Arthur leaned forward and kissed his cheek, the warm blush heating up his lips. “Merlin would you believe me if I told you the only reason I gave you the ride was because I thought you were absolutely fuckable?” 

Merlin looked horrified, the grin sliding from his face. His look made Arthur cringe. “Oh no but then Leon told me how wonderful you were and that you were related to Dr. Gaius and…” 

Merlin laughed, his bow shaped lips spreading as he pulled Arthur into another deep kiss. “Arthur, I’m blissfully happy right now. Try not to fuck this up.”


End file.
